The Lizzie Chronicles
by goodgollymolly
Summary: A series of drabbles about Kurt, Blaine, and their daughter Lizzie. Future!fic. First Drabble-Lizzie's New Words.


**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the long time, no see thing, but I was sort of unable to publish for a couple weeks because of the whole taking down of one of my stories-sucktastic, I tell you! But I do bring you cute future!Klaine, so if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I would love it! **

**FYI, this story will be a series of non-chronological drabbles about Kurt, Blaine, and their daughter, Lizzie.**

**Also, I'm goodgollyimmolly on tumblr, so come say hi! I love hearing from you guys. **

* * *

"Blaine Hummel-Anderson, you get in here this instant!" Kurt screeched from the kitchen. Blaine dropped the remote and ran into the kitchen.

"Oh my god, are you okay? Is Lizzie-"

"Listen to our toddler, Blaine, she has a few new words she'd like to share," Kurt seethed, glaring at Blaine.

"Hey Lizzie baby, how are you doing?" Blaine cooed at her, bopping her nose gently.

"Fuck! Fuck! Shit!" Lizzie said happily from her booster seat.

"I can explain," Blaine said slowly as he turned to Kurt.

"Really, because I don't think that teaching our two year-old swear words really has an explanation."

"Fuck," Lizzie yelled, giggling and clapping her hands.

"I-um, well-"

"Spit it out," Kurt snapped as Lizzie kept shouting profanities.

"I stubbed my toe on her dollhouse yesterday, and I may have said something like 'shit fuck,' or some variation-I thought she was napping though!"

"Shit fuck," Lizzie screeched, still giggling.

"Yes, you're right, that's a great explanation," Kurt said sarcastically. "My parents, plus Finn, Rachel, and their boys are coming over for supper and we have a toddler with the language of a trucker!"

"I can fix this," Blaine said, taking a deep breath.

"Well, do it quickly, because we have an hour before they get here, and I have to make the sauce for the tortellini still."

"Lizzie, baby," Blaine said, crouching down in front of her, taking her hands and kissing the palms, making her giggle even more. "You know those words you've been saying?"

"Shit fuck!" she giggled.

"Yes, those," Blaine said. "Well, those words are bad words-we only say them-"

"We never say them," Kurt called from the stove.

"Okay, we never say them," Blaine corrected, shooting a glare at Kurt.

"Why?"

"Because they're bad words, sweetie," Blaine answered.

"Why?"

"Because they-"

"Oh my god, you are incompetent," Kurt muttered, crossing over to the table. "Go stir my sauce while I fix your mess."

"Fine! I had it handled," Blaine huffed, crossing to the stove.

"Lizzie, we only use those words when we are angry, and only grown-ups can use them, okay?"

"'Kay daddy! Can I go play dolls now?"

"Yes you may," Kurt said, pinching Lizzie's cheek as she jumped down from her booster seat.

"See," Kurt said as he crossed over to the stove, "that's how you deal with a toddler."

Blaine looked up annoyed from the sauce, "I'm sorry, oh toddler whisperer."

"There's no need for that," Kurt said, pinching Blaine's but and earning another glare. "And now you may go back to your show while I finish dinner."

* * *

"Burt, Carole! It's great to see you," Blaine said, pulling them both into a hug. "How're you enjoying your visit to New York?"

"It's great, Blaine," Burt said, clapping him on the shoulder, "but it's not like we haven't been here before."

"Hey guys," Kurt called from the kitchen, "I'll be right out, I just have to toss this all together!"

"Do you need any help, honey?" Carole asked.

"Nope," Kurt said, walking out of the kitchen and wiping his hands on his apron. "Are Finn and Rachel trailing behind yet again?"

"Well, you know how Rachel likes to make an entrance," Burt said as he gave Kurt a squeeze.

"And Finn is really no help," Carole added as she hugged him.

"Amen to that," he laughed.

"Now where is Miss Lizzie?" Burt asked, looking around.

"Right here grampa," Lizzie shouted as she careened into the living room and into the couch. "Shit! Fuck!"

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! Blaine accidentally swore in front of her, and now she-"

"Kiddo," Burt interrupted, starting to laugh, "it's okay, you did the same thing."

"What? I did not!"

"You did so," Burt said, now almost doubled over in laughter. "I accidentally swore in front of you, and you introduced yourself at church as 'asshole' for an entire month."

Blaine snorted, then mumbled a quick "Sorry, not funny."

"Finn did it too, sweetheart," Carole giggled. "It's a toddler thing."

"Daddy, I'm sorry," Lizzie said, tugging at Kurt's pants leg.

"Oh honey, it's okay," Kurt said as he scooped her up. "We just don't use those words, even if Papa thinks they're okay to say."

"'Kay! Can I see Grampa Burt now?"

"Here you go, Dad," Kurt said as he handed Lizzie off to Burt. "Try not to teach her any new words, okay?"

"I'll try," Burt laughed as Lizzie latched onto him.


End file.
